A major goal of this Program Project is to foster an exchange of ideas and results so as to achieve much greater progress than freestanding research projects would be able to. By learning from each other, we can achieve much more, especially because the topics of the research and the perspectives vary, and the work is innovative and at times exploratory. Therefore the value of meetings, workshops and conferences to present results, exchange ideas and propose new data collections is greater than in most research endeavors. This Core will promote and maintain connections between researchers in this P01 and with researchers outside of the P01. Specifically, this Core will: Promote and maintain contact with the larger research community both across worksites and across disciplines. In consultation with the projects in the P01, organize and conduct workshops involving the project researchers and selected outside researchers. Organize and conduct conferences at which research by P01 staff and by outside researchers will be presented.